User blog:Crispycol/Mortal Kombat (2012)
Characters Mortal Kombat *Johnny Cage *Liu Kang *Noob Saibot *Scorpion *Raiden *Sonya Blade *Kano *Goro *Shang Tsung *Reptile *Ermac Mortal Kombat II *Sub-Zero *Baraka *Jax Briggs *Kitana *Kung Lao *Mileena *Jade *Smoke *Kintaro *Shao Kahn *Skarlet *Blaze (boss only) Mortal Kombat 3 *Cyrax *Kabal *Nightwolf *Sektor *Sheeva *Sindel *Kurtis Stryker *Motaro (boss only) Mortal Kombat 4 *Fujin *Reiko *Quan Chi *Shinnok *Tanya *Meat (boss only) Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance *Frost *Mavado *Nitara *Moloch (boss only) Mortal Kombat: Deception *Ashrah *Havik *Kira Mortal Kombat: Armageddon *Daegon Mortal Kombat (2012) Petal: A woman who only fights with flora, thus with plants, flowers and trees. She wears no clothes with covers herself with ivy. She has orange hair in a pigtail. : Fatalities *'Nature Restore': serveral ivy's rise out of the ground and wrap the opponent and then stint the opponent to his death. *'Mutant Plant': Petal summon a human-eating mutant plant next to the opponent (and as you expect) the human plant will eat the opponent as whole with only the feet sticking out. Kaithlyn: A woman who fights with dark magic. She can make weapons out of the darkness, but mostly used a giant Shuriken, Katana and two Daggers. She wears a black top with a gray skull on it and black shorts with giant high shoes. She has long brown hair. : Fatalities *'Lurking Darkness': Yuna summons a arsenal of swords around her and then fires them forwards into the opponent and then they disappear in darkness and the opponent falls into pieces. *'Black Orb': Yuna summons a net and then sends it forwards to the opponent and traps them into it. She then shrinks the next until it disappears with only the head remaining. Cosmic: An alien who comes from a distant planet in the universe. He is a gray alien who looks like a mix between the Violator and the Predator. : Fatilities *'Death Ray': Cosmic will use his manipulation powers to lift the opponent up, making them unable to move and then shoot with a death ray at them leaving only the skeleton behind. *'Elastic Brains': Cosmic will stretch his arm very long and then stabs though the head of the opponent grabbing it's brain, he then does the same with his other arm but then through it's heart. DLC For DLC character I think we only should have 7 of them and all being from other games, shows or movies. Kratos and Freddy stay as DLC (Kratos now also avaible for other consoles) and then 5 others can join them. I've put in a few chars with their fatilities and you can vote for which 5 are the best to be in. Freddy Krueger Kratos Dante (Capcom-Devil May Cry) He fights with both his sword, Rebellion, and his guns, Ebony and Ivory. : Fatalities *'Devil Trigger': Dante will transform into his demon form and then slices the opponent in pieces which are thrown in the air, he will the fly up and shoot the remaining pieces apart. *'Air Trip': Dante will transform into his demonic form and rise up in the sky then he will throw a barrage of knives into the opponent, who drops dead afterwards. Ryu Hayabusa (Tecmo-Ninja Gaiden) He fights with his ninja skills and weapons. : Fatalities *'Piercing Void': Ryu creates a telekinetic black hole in his hand and then fires it through the body of the opponent which leaves a giant hole in the body of the opponent. Ryu then kicks the body into the black hole which then only spits out some blood and then closes. *'Wind Blades': Ryu creates 1-3 sharp waves of vacuum as he moves his arms at lightning fast speeds and slice the opponent's limbs off and kicks the remains of the body out of the way. Ichigo Kurosaki (Jump Stars-BLEACH) He fights with his trademark sword and the Hollow power. : Fatalities *'Multislash': Bankai Ichigo uses his blade to preform a barrage of quick slashes all around his body causing the opponent to send from place to place with the sword until the body is completely destroyed. *'Augmented Getsuga Tenshõ': Bankai Ichigo swings his sword, releasing a strong crescent moon-shaped wave of energy. He does an evil laugh when launching this move, as his Inner Hollow has taken control over him. The wave then cuts right through the opponent splitting the body vertically in half. : Fatalities *'Winter Blast': Big Daddy sends a ice wave which freezes the opponent. He then uses Telekinesis to lift the opponent and throw them onto the ground to be shattered into many pieces. *'Insect Swarm': Big Daddy spawns a swarm of bees that then continuesly attack the opponent to their dead he then uses Incinerate! to set the corpse in fire. Simon Belmont (Konami-Castlevania) He attacks with his whip and other additional weapons. : Fatalities *'Holy Cross': Simon grabs a cross and throws it towards the head of the opponent and goes through it, splitting the head, goes further and then returns by first going through the chest of the opponent with the heart sticking onto the cross and Simon catches it and holds it up. *'Vampire Killer': Simon grabs his whip and then slashes into the back of the opponent until it creates a hole. He then first pulls out the skeleton and throws it on the ground followed by grabbing the heart out of the body and hold it up. Ezio Auditore da Firenze (Assassins Creed) He attacks with the standard assassin skills and weapons. Fatalities *'Assassins Jump': Ezio does a backflip and lands on the shoulders of the opponent. He then sticks his hidden blade in the top of the head and then pulls the brain out. He then grabs the head and throws the body away. *'Hidden Weapons': Ezio first throws a few throwing knives in the body of the opponent, afterwards he fires an arrow with his crossbow into the head and finishes off by shooting in the heart of the body. Category:Blog posts